


Wild Charms

by a_q, zandrov



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Belts, Biting, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cheating, Danger, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, M/M, Masturbation, Morning After, One Night Stands, Punishment, Safewords, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandrov/pseuds/zandrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>罗根不应该和同意和查尔斯这样爱和别人调情的小家伙进行这场游戏，可他需要更坚定一些才能抵抗那种吸引力。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Charms

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wild Charms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394293) by [a_q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q). 



> 基本上来说，或者说我对它的解释，是查尔斯处于一段和埃里克的支配/服从关系中（此处只是背景简介，文章内容没有明确提及埃里克，但查尔斯会利用这一点来激怒罗根，因此注意避雷——译者注），但这段关系出现了很多问题。于是查尔斯去了酒吧里找罗根，想要得到点什么能让自己开心的东西。我把点梗里面所有要求的东西都写了进去，所以这篇文章会包含乞求，口头羞辱，以及第二天早上的场景。

**-本文为a_q的作品[Wild Charms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/394293)的中译版本-**

 

罗根在看到他之前就闻到了那股令人兴奋的味道。人群遮蔽了他的视线，拥挤的酒吧里充斥着人们的喧闹声，这让他听不清楚那个人说的话。但那股气味已经在了，它在烟味和劣质香水味之中显得如此与众不同。

罗根犹豫了一会。他今晚原本的计划是继续返回北方。罗根朝肩膀后面看过去，人群移动的时候他能够看清楚那个小家伙。同先前一样的细腰、圆润的臀部曲线、以及轻浮的微笑，那看上去像往常一样鲜美。他享受成为人们注意的焦点，男人和女人都向他投去长时间的、流连的注视。罗根轻蔑地哼了一声。他能看出来那个人天生喜欢这个，但很明显那些家伙不能。

他转了回来，盯着架子上那一排整齐的酒瓶。酒保从他面前经过的时候收起了空盘子，接着把他的杯子倒满。这地方看上去有点旧了，但食物一直很美味，所以这个时候他心情不错。他想再转过去看看那个小家伙，但他抑制下了这股冲动。他没必要冒这个险。这里不缺更好得手、而且没那么复杂的对象愿意和他上床。

这个小家伙和那些人不同。

麻烦。诱人。令人轻易着迷。

他决定袖手旁观，他很确信这一点。但接着怒吼声还是传了过来。

罗根叹了口气，喝完了杯子里的酒，然后把钱扔在桌子上结了账。他甚至不需要知道身后正在发生什么。他站了起来，从椅背上拿过他的皮夹克，然后他开始走向人群骚动的中心，一边满不在乎地套上他的夹克。那个小家伙正被一群情绪过激的人包围着，一个男人和一个女人挥舞着手臂冲对方大吼着什么，他们全都醉醺醺的。另一个男人正把那个小家伙困在角落里，手里拽着他的手臂，此时正用下流的眼神扫视他。

罗根选了最简洁的那一种解决方式。他把那孩子从那个男人和那对争论不休的男女之间拉了过来，僵住的三个人全都转过来看着他。那个小家伙抱着他的胳臂靠在他身上，就像他早就知道罗根会出面一样。也许他本来就知道。罗根可以隔着厚厚的皮料感觉到他的触摸。

“抱歉，我来晚了，”罗根说道，眼睛盯着那三人，“多谢陪着他。从这里由我来。”

那三个人看看他又看看那个孩子，接着又把视线转回了他。罗根觉得自己简直能看见那个认知在他们迟钝的大脑中形成。他很诱人，但他们该为了他和罗根这样的人打上一架吗？罗根原以为第三个男人会向他发难，但他只是耸了耸肩就转过身去，走回酒吧里面。那一对男女坐回去继续喝他们的酒，像是什么事都没发生过一样。罗根轻蔑地笑了一声。他早该想到的，那孩子的能力足够摆平他们。

“你好罗根，很高兴再次见到你，”他微笑着说，“想去别的什么地方吗？”

“我要走了，不知道你，”罗根说着把他的手拿下了自己的胳膊。他喜欢它们抓在那里，但让那孩子离开更合他的意。“别玩的太过火，查尔斯。”他补充道，接着迈步走出了大门。

夜晚的空气比乌烟瘴气的酒吧内部清新的多。罗根抬起头，盯着月亮周围一层薄薄的银晕。他应该走开。他可以去西边的一个小镇，那里有一位愿意提供给他床和早餐的年轻女士，只要稍微绕一点路就能到。酒吧的门在他身后开启又关上。

“你知道，如果你对一个人感兴趣，你就不该把人甩掉。不然别人会误解你的意思。”

“我不感兴趣。”罗根头也不回地说。他从夹克的口袋里掏出最后一根雪茄，想象着那个男孩在自己身后翻了个白眼。

“你为什么要对我撒谎？你知道这没有用。”那个孩子说，他的话里隐藏着某种笑意。罗根划着一根火柴点燃了他的雪茄，他知道那小家伙想要激怒他，然后等着看他的反应。

“回酒吧里去，”罗根说，“抱歉我打扰了你的好事。”

“哦？所以我的好事是什么？”

罗根转过身去看着他。他看上去天杀的漂亮，尽管脸上带着令人恼火的得意的笑。

“你来这里是为了找个人好好被操上一顿，我知道这个。”

“然后我找到了一个，不是吗？”

罗根考虑了一会。他今天晚上有很多选择，而管这个小家伙的破事是最愚蠢的那一个。他对这一点深信不疑。

“你有地方？”

“有。”

“那走吧。”

***

“这次你想要什么？”罗根问，看着查尔斯穿过房间，摸一摸床单，检查一下窗外，接着把卧室的灯打开又关上，像是他从没来过这里一样。也许他真的没有。这座房子大而古老，散发着很久没人住过的潮气。

“任何事。所有的。”查尔斯踢掉了他的鞋，接着开始脱衣服。

“我需要具体一点，小家伙。”

“你为什么那么叫我？我根本不是孩子了。还是你想让我这样？你想让我叫你daddy吗？”

罗根想了一会。他走上前一步扇了他一巴掌。他认为自己下手不重，但那已经足够在那小家伙的脸颊上留下一道粉色的痕迹。他看上去很惊讶，像是没有预料到这个一样。

“注意你说的话。我问了你一个问题，而且我要一个正经的回答。”罗根说。

“我……我想要这个。”

“细节。别让我再问一遍。”

“我想让你打我。”

“怎么打你？”罗根把手臂交叉在胸前，“继续脱。”

“我想让你扇我，打我的屁股，操我。”查尔斯说，他说话的时候一直盯着地板，并且开始解开衬衫的扣子。罗根看着一种粉红色蔓延上他的胸膛和脖颈。他的手在抖，但罗根没闻到害怕的气味。

“看着我，”罗根说，于是查尔斯抬起了眼睛。他一直在咬着他颤抖的下唇，那里出现了一道和他鲜红的唇色形成鲜明对比的白。罗根几乎忍不住想看着他的嘴唇环上自己的阴茎。“别慌。告诉我你还想要什么。”

“我想让你打我，用皮带或者手。然后我想让你叫我的名字，拜托你，今天晚上我需要听到单词。很多的单词。使用我，随你喜欢，拜托你，你能为我做这个吗？我需要被使用。”

他说得很急，跌跌撞撞地把那些单词一股脑地都念了出来。他把裤子踢到了一遍，穿着短裤站在那里，手臂垂在身体两侧。

罗根点了点头，拖过一把椅子到他面前，把夹克脱了下来挂在了椅背上，接着他坐了下来，展开了他的腿。罗根看着那小家伙微微发着抖，他思考了一会他的要求。他仍然很瘦，但多了一些先前没有的肌肉，像是跑步或者游泳者会有的那种，薄且形状突出。实用性的。

“那些我都能做。现在选个词。”

“选个词？”

“任何你想用的词。当你说出这个词的时候，我会停下不论我正对你做什么，也不会问你为什么。说出那个词，掌控权就在你手里。在那之前，掌控权是我的。清楚了吗？”

“是的，当然。我选……”查尔斯仔细地想了想，“钢铁。”

“现在，把那个脱掉。你还守着那点矜持干什么，骚货？”

查尔斯扯下了短裤跪在了地板上。甚至都不用罗根发出命令，罗根发现这很有趣。查尔斯分开双膝，把手背到了后面。他有一根漂亮的阴茎，这让罗根有点遗憾查尔斯选择了惩罚路线。罗根更愿意用皮带把他绑起来，花上更多的时间吸他的阴茎。那很美。

罗根把这些想法放到了一边，专心在查尔斯身上。他注视着查尔斯的姿势，那既能让他稳当地跪住，又能让他干点别的什么。他可以伏低再直起身子来，或者干脆靠向前来直到趴在地上。如果他足够柔软的话，而且罗根知道他可以，他甚至可以就着这个姿势躺在地上。

“你被训练地很好。称职的会把腿分地更开。你该记着这一点。”罗根指出。查尔斯没有任何犹豫地调整了自己的姿势。罗根点点头站了起来。

“你今天晚上招惹了一些正派的老实人。”罗根说着解开了他的皮带，慢慢地把它抽出扣环，这让查尔斯有时间听见那个响声，再抬起头来盯着它看。它是棕色的，皮质厚且有年头。罗根把沉甸甸的金属扣环握在手里，仔细地注意着查尔斯的反应。查尔斯正盯着皮带的末端，眼睛发亮，他发出的渴求的气味在房间里缓缓流动。罗根绕着他踱了一圈，让皮带在他的皮肤上刷过。查尔斯的身体紧张起来。

“你招惹他们，因为你想让他们把老二塞进你的嘴里，”罗根说着挥下了皮带，没有任何预先提醒。那道痕迹落上查尔斯的屁股最饱满的那部分。查尔斯倒吸一口气弯下腰去。接着甚至无需罗根要求，他主动把后腰抬了起来。罗根微笑起来，再一次挥手落下皮带，牙白的皮肤上立刻显出一道粉红色的印记。

“我了解你这样的浪荡货色，”罗根继续抽下皮带，这次用力了一些，“总是想着找更多的老二吸。”他手里的皮带随着说话的节奏流畅地落下去，皮带的末端卷过查尔斯的皮肤，留下一大片的粉红色。罗根不需要用很大的力气，皮带划过空气的时间让那力度刚刚好。查尔斯呻吟一声，身子伏得更低。“你在厕所里吸过多少个人的？”

“没有过。我在后巷做。”查尔斯的回答得到罗根一记狠狠的鞭打。

“在外面，让人们看见你？他们看都不看你这种随便的货色。但你不在乎，是不是？”罗根说，他加快了鞭打的速度，仔细地注意着查尔斯的反应。他的心跳加快了，罗根能听到那闷闷的擂击，快速而稳定。他的呼吸流畅，皮肤上是大片的红，但并不严重，他屁股上那些红色的印记开始洇出细密的鲜红色淤点。他正散发出浓郁的、新鲜的带有渴望的气味。再一次抽下皮带之后，罗根停了下来，他退后一步站在查尔斯背后。这样一来即便伸长脖子、蜷起手臂并且安静地等着，查尔斯也无法看到他。

“求你别停下！求你，我想要更多的，更多，求你了？求你？”

罗根听着，没有做出回应。查尔斯很快就明白了他的意思。

“我不在乎别人看见我吸阴茎，我需要这个，我不想你停下来。再给我更多的，求你？”查尔斯祈求着，继续抬高他的屁股。罗根满意地微笑起来，他喜欢这幅景观。查尔斯有个漂亮的屁股，那些红色的印记使他看上去更加诱人。

“把腿分开，让我看看你到了哪里，”罗根命令道，查尔斯没有任何异议地遵从了他。“今天晚上有人操过你吗？”

“没有，一个都没有。”

“别对我撒谎。酒吧里有人操过你吗？”罗根问道，再一次开始绕着他踱步，手上的皮带尖端划过他的后背。查尔斯不安地蠕动起来，但他没出声。

“回答我。”皮带再次划过后背。

“我喜欢出门之前准备好，“查尔斯低声说，他的腰弯的太低了以至于前额要贴上地板。

“我知道了。你出门之前用手指操你自己？你确保别人随时都能上了你，”罗根思考着说。这个小家伙一刻不停地招惹别人，这一点很明确。罗根探过身去抓住他的胳膊，把他从地上拽了起来，先是膝盖着地，然后是脚掌。“所以你很专业。今天晚上你挣了多少？”

查尔斯摇头，盯着地板。他脸颊上的红痕已经变得明显起来。查尔斯正在他的手里微微发抖。

“是没有，还是你不想承认？”罗根问道，查尔斯再次摇了摇头。这一次罗根把他扔上了床。

“我猜皮带对你这么老练的根本没用。我得用点旧方法让你说真话。”

查尔斯试着从床上逃走，于是他爬向了床的另一端，并且很明显地，他看上去想要滚到地上。罗根猜不透他接下来想干些什么，但是他配合了他。罗根抓住他的小腿把他拽了回来，查尔斯的脚掌蹬上了罗根的胸膛，像是当真想要把罗根击倒一样。这像小鸟用翅膀拍击橡树来使它倒下一样有效。罗根大笑着扇了查尔斯一巴掌，力气大得几乎要让他倒回床上。他看上去喜欢这个，因为他又进行了一次尝试；他抬起腿来踢罗根，然后再一次地被一记掌掴甩回床里。

在他们反复这套动作的时候罗根一直注意着他。查尔斯看上去认真又专心，他闻起来很兴奋，而且他看上去根本不想提起那个安全词。罗根收回了手，像是这种情况下他习惯会做的那样。查尔斯发出的声音和气味显现出全然的投入，他一副坚定的样子，肌肉在牙白的皮肤下紧绷又舒张。他看上去太过鲜美以至于罗根感到自己的指关节开始不安，他的牙床深处传来渴望。他想撕破那柔软的皮肤，舔舐掉他平坦的胸膛上流下的温热的血液。罗根退后一步，因为他意识到了这个想法下隐藏着的危险。查尔斯躺在床上喘着气，没有进一步动作，这很明智。罗根再一次把手臂交叉在胸前。

“告诉我你今晚赚了多少，”罗根说，试图通过专心于查尔斯的需要来抑制那股冲动，“你给多少酒吧顾客做了口活？”

“两个。”查尔斯说，甚至都没有微笑一下。那看上去像是真的。

“他们付你钱了吗？”

“没有。”查尔斯说，他的手掌漫无目的地划过床罩，像是想要抚摸自己但又试着不去这么做。罗根没有下这道指令，所以查尔斯正在遵循另外一套规定——那一定是其他什么人的。罗根开始脱掉上衣，一边注视着他。

“所以你在后巷里给别人免费口交，”罗根总结道，把上衣扔到一边。“他们射在你嘴里了吗？”

“是的，是的，他们两个都是，”查尔斯说，粉红色又蔓延上了他的胸口。

“你咽下去了，是不是？像你这样熟练的浪荡货色？”

查尔斯点点头，接着把脸挡在臂弯之下。

“别这么干。”罗根探下身子重重地打在了他的大腿上，然后他等着，直到查尔斯放下手臂重新看向他。“你还是什么都没赚到。大概是你做的不够好。或者你吸老二的方法不熟练。”他抓过查尔斯把他拉到床边上，接着让他滚落在地。罗根把查尔斯困在床和自己的双腿之间。“让我看看你能拿嘴巴干些什么。”

查尔斯没浪费时间，他在罗根结束句子之前就把手放上了他的拉链。罗根一言不发地看着他的动作，他的手迫切地覆上自己的阴茎。罗根因为他脸上的表情而笑了起来。那是完全的、诚实的震惊和渴求，完全不加修饰。

查尔斯花了些力气才把罗根的阴茎放进嘴里。罗根喜欢他的嘴唇环上自己阴茎的方式。他没告诉他该怎么做，他甚至没触摸他，他只是安静地注视着。查尔斯迫切而又熟练，但很明显的是他并没有真正意义上的吸罗根的阴茎。他照顾到了罗根根本不在那里的敏感带，他展现出娴熟的套路，但那对罗根一点用都没有。查尔斯对别的什么人做过这个，他在故意这么干。罗根并不特别喜欢当作替身，但口交就是口交。

罗根让他继续了一会，接着把他扔回了地板。查尔斯用惊讶的样子盯着他。

“可悲。这就是你能做的？怪不得你什么都没赚到，没用的骚货，”罗根试图让声音更加锋利，“我根本感觉不到半点努力。再来。”

查尔斯张开嘴，再一次把头部含了进去。这一次立刻感觉棒极了，但罗根确保自己保持着严厉的表情。查尔斯没有索要奖励。

“继续，你该感谢你能吸我的老二，你这垃圾。”尽管这跟他的语气根本不相符，罗根把手指插进来查尔斯的头发。它柔软而顺滑，散发着沐浴后的人工香气。罗根想要闻遍他的全身，分辨出他用过的每一种味道，然后找到他掩藏在这之下的真正气味。但罗根只是更深地抵上了查尔斯的喉咙，这让查尔斯发出类似窒息的声音。然后罗根把自己的阴茎拔了出来，又一次把查尔斯扔在了地上。

“你在浪费我的时间。”

“我很抱歉，让我再试一次，求你？”

“你很清楚怎样才能做好，你不会这么没用。”罗根说。

“求你了，我会做的更好，我能做的更好。”

“我们会知道这一点，”罗根说着从地上抬起他的脚踝，“如果你不用嘴，我该对你做些什么？”

“打我，”查尔斯轻声说，“惩罚我。我需要它。”

罗根再一次把他扔上了床，查尔斯把脚撑在地板上，胸膛压进床垫。他抬高了屁股——那是个明显的邀请，罗根把一只手按在他的背上来让他呆在原地。

“你为什么被罚？”罗根在下手之前问道，接着他的手掌用力打在了查尔斯的屁股上。在被皮带抽过之后他不需要热身，所以罗根省去了这一步。他用上了他敢用的最大力气，他看着掌下的皮肤开始变成明显的红色，在每一次掌掴之下灼烧起来。查尔斯抓紧了床罩，脸埋在臂弯里。他对罗根的问题摇着头。“告诉我为什么这是你应得的，”罗根坚持道，又是一记用力的掌掴，接着他等待着。

“我背叛了我的男朋友，”一个吐字模糊的回复，“没有允许的情况下。”

罗根没有回答，只是更用力地按住查尔斯的后背。他开始连续地用力掌掴，听着那小家伙迅速改变的呼吸。他疑惑“背叛”具体会是什么。罗根曾经见过这个小家伙的伴侣，那只是很短的会面，但他看上去完全能满足查尔斯的需要。那时罗根看不出他们会有什么问题。但即便是完美的关系也可能变得一团糟，有时不超过一转眼的时间。

“今天晚上呢？你未经允许就出来了？”

那个小家伙什么都没说，所以罗根等着，仍旧用一只手把他压进床垫里。如果他显现出退意，不论他说没说出安全词，罗根都会放他起来。因为玩乐是一码事，染指别人的玩具又是另一码事。

“别停下来，我还想要，”查尔斯哀求道，“还想。”

“回答我的问题。”罗根的指尖刷过查尔斯屁股上被掌掴的最严重的那一部分，这让那个小家伙发出像发怒的猫一样的嘶声，接着在他的手掌之下不由自主地扭动起来。“回答我，不然除了打屁股之外今晚我不会给你别的。”

“我有允许。”他说。罗根不确定自己该不该相信他，但是那个小家伙知道怎么处理自己的个人关系才是最好的，这不关罗根的事——只要那孩子清楚自己在干什么。罗根又狠狠打了一次查尔斯的屁股，接着他站了起来。查尔斯扭过脖子看着他。

“开口乞求当然是个容易活，所以你一直趴在那里，”罗根开始脱衣服，“你是那个有活要做的，荡妇。用你的屁股好好干。”

查尔斯点了点头把自己从床垫上撑了起来，然后爬向了床的另外一边。他在床头柜的抽屉里面翻找了一会。罗根瞥了一眼抽屉里的东西，然后他笑了起来。那个孩子大概真的不在这里住，但是他一定在这里花上好多时间。查尔斯选了一瓶润滑液，然后转过来看着罗根。他决定提供一场淫荡的表演，于是他开始摆动后腰，用手指操进自己，很快他开始轻微地痉挛。

罗根花了一点时间来边盯着那个小家伙边脱衣服。他的眼睛显现出发狠的欲望，尽管他正在享用着自己的手指。先前的掌掴显然还不够，他的意识仍没有安静下来，并且不论那是什么，它都不应该继续如此。罗根并不排斥更多的掌掴，但他知道无法愈合的伤口不能轻易留下，他明白人的身体可以有多脆弱，明白如果施用不当那会有多容易被弄坏。罗根清楚那条界限在哪里，即使那孩子不知道。

罗根拽过几个枕头，然后把它们堆上床头。他选了一个舒服的姿势半躺下来，双手交叉在脖颈之后。这是一张很不错的床，它很结实。床单清洁而整齐，并且正发出淡淡的清香，那有点像真正的花。像是薰衣草。

那孩子停下了手指，然后把润滑液的瓶子放在了地板上。他盯着他，等待着他的命令。

“爬过来，婊子。”

他爬的时候摆动着自己的后腰，后背弯成一个好看的弧度，身下的阴茎正硬着。罗根向后靠着床头板欣赏着这幅景象。那个小家伙在他脚边停了下来，手抚摸上他的脚踝。查尔斯在倾身向前把嘴唇附在骨头上之前抬头看了他一眼。罗根没料到这个，这只是一个小小的动作，但它所带来的影响在相比之下就要大得多。他的阴茎几乎一瞬间就再一次硬了起来。查尔斯对他另一边脚踝也做了同样的事，然后爬得更近了一些。他吻上他的膝盖，并且花了一些时间吸吮膝盖窝那一部分皮肤。那感觉棒极了，罗根几乎要觉得他的膝盖和老二被一条神经直接连着。就在罗根快要失控地把那小家伙捉上来的时候，他再一次地爬近了一些，毫无章法地用嘴唇贴上皮肤，直到嘴唇环上对方的阴茎。那小家伙用手抚动几下，接着就把头部含进了嘴里。

“我知道你就是干这个的，又这么一张嘴巴你该一整天都给别人吸老二。”罗根用极低的声音说，感到快感正刷过他的皮肤。

这一次那孩子更专心了一些，并且罗根毫不犹豫地指示他自己喜欢哪种做法。罗根可以把一整夜都花在这事上——看着自己的阴茎一寸一寸地没入他肿胀的嘴唇。但那孩子想要更多。他从罗根的阴茎上撑了起来，爬到了罗根身上骑坐着他。他需要靠在罗根身上把自己支撑起来，为此他把手撑上罗根的胸膛。那个小家伙接着抬起了屁股，一言不发地盯着他。

“这么想在屁股里面夹一根老二？自己动，骚货，如果你那么饥渴。”

他看上去很惊讶，但他没有反对。他开始把他的阴茎塞进自己的身体，然后慢慢地坐下去。这不困难，因为准备工作已经充分。那个小家伙呻吟起来，撑起自己的手臂肌肉轻轻发抖。他看上就像透明的一样，蓝色的血管被拉紧的肌肉推上皮肤表面。他在整根吞入的时候停了下来，盯着两个人身体的结合的那一部分，像是不可思议于自己做了什么一样。

罗根张开了手指，然后把手放在了他的屁股上，拇指拂过骨头的曲线。那个小家伙立刻会意地开始挺动起来，他的眼睛发抖地紧闭着。他太安静了，他又想起了别的什么事，此刻正在自己的意识里想象着。那不好。罗根狠狠地捏了下去，把他的思维拽了回来。

“别走神，你这荡妇。表现出点感激。你那屁股不值我的老二，你至少能别他妈的走神。”

“对不起……我会……试试。”

“别道歉，”罗根命令道，然后坐了起来，手环上查尔斯的腰，然后提起他在自己的阴茎上吞纳。“享受你的本性。你喜欢服务别人的老二。饥渴的婊子。灌满肮脏精液的便宜货。”

每一个词都好像击打在那小家伙身体里一样。他抓住了他的肩膀，眼睛睁开但焦点仍旧遥远。太远了。罗根衔过他的嘴唇，碾压着的亲吻几乎要像查尔斯拼命抑制在意识深处的那一部分努力一样。这一点疼痛不会足够。这小家伙今晚不对劲。

“你到底想要什么，孩子？告诉我。”他轻声问。

“压住我，”他乞求着，“覆盖我，伤害我。”

查尔斯的重量对罗根来说不算什么，所以把他抱在怀里换个姿势一点都不难。仅仅是撑起和翻身之后，他就让查尔斯躺在了自己身下。罗根一开始只是轻轻地撑在他身上，但他看上去仍旧焦虑着，于是罗根把自己全部的重量都压了上去。查尔斯的屁股一定被弄疼了，但他看上去喜欢这个，因为他发出了一声发着抖的、放松而释然的呼吸。罗根知道自己不能一直保持这样，这对查尔斯来说过于危险，他的胸骨会被自己压伤，他会在自己身下窒息，但只是一小会的话不会有问题。

“这就是你想要的，骚货？这样呆在我的老二上？”

“嗯，求你……求你操我。”

“噢，我会狠狠地操你知道你分不清哪边是往上。我有一段时间没操过这么棒的屁股了，”罗根说道，然后把自己炙热的体温埋得更深，“我硬的会比平常人久得多，我变种能力的额外好处之一。”

这在身下人的身体里起了某一种反应，因为这个小家伙逡巡在四周的意识似乎瞬间就充满了某种锋利的能量，他的眼睛第一次聚焦在他身上。查尔斯把手臂环上了罗根的后颈，然后支起身子来咬他的嘴唇。他的牙齿并不锋利，但他还是咬出了血来。咬痕快速地愈合，发出一阵麻木的痛感。仅仅是一点点来自自己的血腥味就让罗根失去了最后一点自控力。他狠狠地扇了他一巴掌，然后又扇了第二次。那小家伙就在他身下得意地笑了起来，然后再一次把自己支起来用更大的力气咬破他的嘴唇。罗根低吼着发出警告，俯身向前撑上查尔斯身侧。

“继续下去我会把你操的一整礼拜都不能卖屁股。我说明白了吗？”

“做吧。我想要它。”

罗根向下盯着他憋红的脸颊和精疲力竭的瞳孔，盯着他在自己身下不由自主地颤抖，盯着那些细小的战栗爬过身下人的皮肤。他再一次把全部的重量压在他之上。

“我会把你耗尽。你会被我全部打开，我做完的时候你会被我的精液浸透灌满。然后你将无处可藏。每个人都会闻到你是个婊子。”

他看着查尔斯的眼睛颤抖着张开又闭上，先前的掌掴在他的颧骨上投下奇异的阴影。罗根慢慢地把自己送了进去，观察着他的反应。查尔斯的反应不停地在呻吟和轻笑之间徘徊，于是罗根的动作发起狠来，决意让那股得意的愉悦彻底消失。他没有向他索求欢愉，他想要的是被惩罚。罗根把自己狠狠操了进去，享受着身下人显出全然敞开的柔软腰肢。

“还要，还要。”那小家伙不停地说，像是他不记得如何停止乞求。

罗根无视了他，动作慢了下来。接着把自己查尔斯身上抬了起来，让查尔斯能够继续呼吸。这个举动带来的反应太大了——那孩子发出嘶地吸气声，接着蜷起双肩试图把罗根拉回自己身上。罗根不知道那孩子有没有意识到自己正在哭，用一种奇怪的、疏离的方式。那就像是他有两个部分，一部分充斥着渴望，另一部分沸腾着情感。罗根把查尔斯压进床垫里，他感到身下人急切的拉扯和蜷缩停止了，他的手臂绵软无力地垂在床上，手掌张开，嘴里发出虚弱而含混的声音，罗根分辨不出那是抽气还是呜咽。

“回来，”罗根低声说，从身下人的颧骨上舔去眼泪。他的皮肤在他的嘴唇之下发出高热。“你投入的太快也太深了。”

“我不想呼吸，”他悄悄说，“拜托你。”

罗根痛恨这句话在自己体内点燃的兴奋，痛恨自己的手已经要覆上他的喉咙。这个游戏很危险，而且那孩子一定无比着迷于那道危险的界限。也许他应该强大到可以把拒绝说出口，但他不能。他甚至连试一试都不想。

他把自己的重量移到膝盖上，一只手撑上查尔斯肩膀旁边的床垫，另一只手抹去查尔斯脸颊上剩下的眼泪，然后深吸一口气把手掌覆上在查尔斯的嘴巴和鼻子，大拇指钳住他的下巴。罗根开始在脑海里计时。有那么一会什么都没有发生。接着那孩子耗尽了最后一点氧气，他的身体紧张起来。

“就是这样，就是这样，”罗根说，看着查尔斯的眼睛，对呼吸的渴望开始占领查尔斯清醒的那一部分思维，“放弃吧。”

他开始在他的手掌之下扭动，他的手指在他的胸前蜷缩起来，他的腿开始因为无法逃离而无意识地踢动和开合。罗根等待着，在头脑中计算着秒数。他能感觉到高潮正在累积，查尔斯绞紧的身体让罗根不断地更加接近高潮。他仍然掌控着局面。如果查尔斯有一点放弃的趋势——思维的投射、嘴唇在他手掌之下的移动——任何代表着说出安全词的举动，罗根都会结束掉它。但什么都没发生。

数字在增长，那小家伙脸颊的颜色开始发深，他的眼睛更加迫切。罗根觉得自己无法继续下去，于是他放开了手掌。那小家伙猛地吸进空气，接着他贴着罗根弓起后背，身下的肌肉紧紧绞着罗根的阴茎。高潮卷过身体的一刹那罗根咬紧了牙齿，那持续了很长时间，并且全部灌进了查尔斯身体的深处。

查尔斯的呼吸不再那么急促，他的意识开始迷离在他自己的那一份欢愉之中，他此刻正盯着天花板，目光追寻着那一条只有他自己能看出的花纹来。这一刻他无法和他保持一致，并且罗根能理解这一点。查尔斯太美好又太复杂——罗根只能想象到能有他全部的、毫不分心的注意力是什么感觉。罗根咆哮起来，最后一波射精疼痛大过欢愉。

罗根在起身之前把思绪拉了回来。查尔斯仍然躺在那里，双腿敞开，他仍然硬着并且那看上去很疼。他伸手下去，一只手环上阴茎，另一只手探进自己的身体。

“我看上去是什么样子？”那小家伙声音飘忽地问，手上的动作缓慢。

“像个被用完的婊子。你的屁股红肿而且淤血，你身后滴出精液。”罗根看着他抚摸自己。他并不为了取悦他而这么做，他每个动作都只是为了让自己得到欢愉。最终高潮的时候他弓起身子，精液射上自己的身体。他尖叫着，像是惊鸟会有的那种，释然而又明亮。罗根伸出手抓住了他，防止他把自己摔下床去。

查尔斯很慢地平静了下来，从高潮中一点点地恢复。罗根仍然没有放开他。他俯下身去舔去他胸膛和腰腹上的温热的精液，舌尖立刻传来身下人的气味。舔舐让查尔斯发出软软的、渴求的声音。这声音几乎是立刻穿进了罗根的胸口，于是罗根再一次开始不急不忙地抚摸他。这声音开始变得密集的时候罗根抬头看查尔斯——查尔斯也在盯着他，就像是他根本没意识到自己正在发出那样的声音一般。罗根等待着，如果查尔斯想要结束这一切，他正在给他机会。查尔斯舔舔嘴唇。

“更多。”他说道，而罗根用一个轻笑作为答复。

***

查尔斯醒来的时候肌肉带着那种美妙的疼痛。那有点像遥远的积雨云，压抑而令人兴奋。他感觉很好。他侧躺在床上，枕着枕头，身体周围裹着毯子。他不记得最后他是怎么成了现在这个样子的，但这是个舒适完美的姿势并且他想一直这么呆下去。查尔斯把头转过去了一点，接着他看到罗根正坐在窗台上，此刻正盯着窗外的花园，他手里的咖啡杯正冒着蒸汽。查尔斯听见水滴拍打在窗户上的声音，是中雨会有的那种声音。

“你从哪搞到的咖啡？”查尔斯问。这是他脑海中浮现的第一件事。他知道房子里没有咖啡这个事实。

“你的在床头柜上。”罗根头也不回地说。

“现在是几点？”

“八点左右。”

“啊。你要走了？”查尔斯试图让自己听上去足够随意。罗根是一夜情的类型，查尔斯不能向他索要任何东西。他想要这么做，但他知道这不会有结果。

“还不，”罗根说道，有那么一会查尔斯感到有点晕眩。罗根站了起来，在朝他走过来之前把咖啡杯放在了窗台上，“我们来看看你的伤。”

“我很好，别担心那个，你不用……”查尔斯说，但罗根无视了他扯掉了毯子。冷空气袭上光裸皮肤的感觉令查尔斯倒吸一口凉气。那只持续了一小会。罗根的手很温暖，并且他的动作足够流畅。他的触摸很冷静，不带一点性爱意味的成分。他检查了肌肉和关节，避开了瘀伤，接着把查尔斯翻向了另一边又翻了回来，直到他发出满意地声音。罗根把他重新裹回了毯子里。

“看上去挺好。你感觉怎么样，小家伙？”

“很好，谢谢你。”查尔斯说道。罗根思维里的那部分真诚的关心很容易就能捕捉到，但在它之下还有另外的一些情感，扭结而复杂。查尔斯试着不去想那是什么。“我觉得我该道歉。昨晚我太以自我为中心。”

尽管细节很模糊，查尔斯记得那种过度兴奋的愉悦，像是自由地漂浮在高空中，没有别的什么可以触及到他。那不常发生，所以当它到来的时候，除了自己查尔斯没办法顾忌任何人。有些人会极度讨厌这一点。

“不用，”罗根说道，然后他回过神来，“这些对你来说最好足够。别去做蠢事，比如回去找你男朋友然后向他索要更多，那些伤需要养一阵子。”

“不会，那太……我很好，谢谢你。”

罗根什么都没说。他没必要说什么。查尔斯开始读他的情绪——罗根很担心。查尔斯不知道为什么会这样。罗根走回窗台去拿他的皮夹克，接着他犹豫了一下，又把剩下的咖啡喝完。

“我该走了，”他说，“你能保持安全？你不会因为非法入侵被抓起来？”

“非法入侵这栋房子？不，不会。你要不要……”查尔斯顿住了，他不确定应不应该主动提出这件事。

罗根等着他，一边穿上他的夹克。“什么？”

“有一部分我记不清了，但我记得昨天晚上你一直在克制，所以我不知道你愿不愿意……”他再一次顿住了，试着组织语言。

“把那见鬼的句子说完整，孩子。”罗根说。

“我昨天觉得你想咬我。”

“那不是个好主意。”

“但如果你想要那么做的话，你可以。顺带一提谢谢你。”

罗根盯着他看，像是不相信他刚才说了什么一样。查尔斯也回盯着他。他得到了他曾经期望过的所有而另外一个人则不，这不应该。罗根第一个转过眼去盯着别处，然后他舔了舔嘴唇。他看上去在很认真地考虑这个提议。查尔斯听着雨声等待他。

“在哪里？”

“哪里都好，只要你想。”

查尔斯能感觉到他的意识，那个想法正在半空中游移着前后摇晃，但他没有仔细研究它，他认为自己最好不要知道，不然那一点胆量也会消失。罗根点点头，然后再一次脱掉了他的夹克，它掉落在地板上。

查尔斯坐了起来，仍然裹着毯子来多保持一会温暖。他痛恨早晨的寒冷。罗根走向了床，然后屈膝坐了上去。床垫因为他的体重而倾斜起来，让查尔斯就着姿势滚上了他的膝盖。罗根把毯子扯到了一边，然后让查尔斯更舒服地呆在自己的膝盖上。罗根一只手臂环过他的腰，另一只垫在他的脖子之下。他的动作带来的温度让查尔斯发出满足的叹气声。

罗根开始寻找合适的地方，手指慢慢地刷过他的脖颈和后背。他在锁骨处停下了一会，然后想了想，但最终他只是亲了一下那里然后继续动作。查尔斯把自己的手臂放在罗根的之上，露出尽可能多的皮肤来供罗根选择。罗根的手指停留在他的乳晕上，这一次查尔斯没能忍住那声吸气，罗根的牙齿没入那一部分皮肤的想法让他感到兴奋而惧怕。罗根因为他的反应而笑起来，然后舔了舔那一部分皮肤，再一次地移开了手指。查尔斯认真地尝试保持不动，避免打扰正在享受乐趣的罗根，但上一个晚上之后他对于挑逗的忍耐已经不如从前那般。罗根掐了他的脖子作为警告。

“别乱动，”他低声说，把他的身体转向他，查尔斯的脸正埋在他的臂窝里，“别挣扎。”

“我不会。”尽管查尔斯真的不确定自己能够做好这一点，但他还是这样承诺道。他紧紧抓着罗根的衬衣，试着让自己放松下来。

罗根弯下腰，把查尔斯的手臂抬的高了一些来找到那个位置。他把嘴唇贴上他肋骨的曲线，接着他为查尔斯猛然加快的心跳而发出满意的哼声。他舔了舔那个选定的地方，每一下舔舐都契合着查尔斯的心跳声，直到查尔斯真正放松下来。俯身下去之前的那一瞬间罗根的思维里闪现了极快的果决。查尔斯没有乱动，第一下只是一个啮咬，一个测试。然后罗根把头抬了起来，盯着查尔斯看。查尔斯也看着他，然后点了点头。

罗根再一次俯下身去找他选定的那一点，并且这次没有警告了。他狠狠地咬了下去，最初疼痛在牙齿施加的压力之下并不分明。随着罗根更用力了一些，那种疼痛开始涌进意识，随着红洇一起蔓延上皮肤表面。

罗根放开了那块皮肤，然后再一次咬上了原先的位置。第一个咬痕嵌合在第二个之下。查尔斯闭上了眼睛，手指在罗根的衬衣上抓得更用力，他的腿开始显现出移动和反抗的动作。罗根认为查尔斯想要逃走，于是按住查尔斯的力气变得更大了一些。

“继续，”查尔斯悄悄地说，“我还好。”

查尔斯不知道他的皮肤是什么时候被咬破的，但他听见了罗根发出的声音，一声低沉的、被取悦的咆哮。最终尖锐的疼痛消失了，取而代之的是一种钝痛。罗根舔去伤口流出的血液，阻止它顺着身体流下去。查尔斯能感觉到罗根的阴茎正坚硬地抵着自己的胯骨，前一夜的更多记忆随着这种触感呼啸而至。

“操我，”查尔斯求他，他为此感到羞耻但无法停下，“操我，拜托你？”

罗根短暂地摇了摇头，然后又一次咬了下去，他的牙齿嵌进第二次的咬痕。疼痛开始变得炙热而尖锐，它在皮肤表面盘旋，接着浸入身体里。查尔斯把尖叫埋进罗根的臂窝，他的挣扎只能使疼痛更加剧烈。查尔斯能感到蔓延到膝盖的疼痛同时在头骨里搏动。并且他勃起着，像个小荡妇一样把自己蜷在罗根的腿上，而这个念头无药可救地让他更加兴奋。

罗根的牙齿使查尔斯的皮肤绷得更紧，疼痛向外迸发。查尔斯以为他会撕下一部分的自己来，他的皮肤会像丝织品一般被轻易扯碎。就在他觉得自己没有办法忍得更久的时候，罗根终于放开了他。查尔斯抵着罗根的手臂轻轻呜咽，放松和沮丧不分伯仲。

“好好养那块伤，”他说，“你会得到一个漂亮的伤疤。你知道，顺带一提谢谢。”

他把查尔斯从自己的膝盖上拉了起来，疼痛在一瞬间涌进了查尔斯身体的所有角落，身侧、屁股和后背，每一寸皮肤都传来刺痛。罗根站了起来，从地板上捡起他的夹克。

“保持安全，查尔斯。”他说，接着他离开了。

 

——End——

 

译注：

终于翻完了QAQ最后这一段真是太美也太让人难过了，没人这么温柔地对待过查查，甚至连安全词也没有给过他一个，但是狼叔不一样。查查向他索求伤害，于是狼叔给了他所有他想要的，但他仍然能够治愈这样的查查。我最喜欢的情节是狼叔以为查查要逃走，于是他按住查查的力气更大了一些，但是查查说自己不逃走，让狼叔继续。觉得他们个之间的互相信任，和查查把自己交付给狼叔这一点，被DS情节放大了无数倍，这种bonding真的让人特别着迷。

以及狼叔“could only imagine what it would feel like if he could have Charles' whole, undivided attention”，另一方面查查又以为“Logan was one-night stand type, and Charles couldn't ask anything else from him. He wanted to, but he knew it wouldn't work.”，所以两个人谁也没有开口，但是最后查查问狼叔给自己留下了一个伤疤，从某种意义上而言我觉得这已经是一个很美也很决绝的结局了。

真的好舍不得这篇文章QAQ


End file.
